Identify certain patients who will be hospitalized in Jacksonville during a one-year period beginning when the contract is let. The patients will include all males newly diagnosed as having lung cancer, and 2 age-, sex-, and race-matched controls admitted to the same hospitals for conditions other than lung cancer or lung disease. The hospitals from which the lung cancer cases and controls will be identified are Baptist Memorial, Jacksonville General, Jacksonville Beach, Memorial Hospital of Jacksonville, Methodist, Riverside, St. Luke's, St. Vincent's, University Hospital of Jacksonville, and the U.S. Naval Medical Center. Identify all cases of asbestosis and mesothelioma diagnosed in these hospitals during 1970-77. Obtain approval from each of these hosptials, and from any other body from which approval is necessary, to conduct a sace-control interview study of cancer among these patients. Obtain slides of lung tissue and other relevant material for all lung cancer and mesothelioma cases so that each can be reclassified as to cell type.